the_chronology_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Agent 3
Agent 3 is a major protagonist from Splatoon. She made his/her series debut in Enter the Cosmos. Agent 3 is one of the three original members of the New Squidbeak Splatoon, a group formed to originally fight the Octarians in the Great Turf War. However, most of that group had passed away by the time the 'New' version was formed, the only known individuals left that took part in it were Cap'n Cuttlefish and a cat (Judd). Alongside Agents 1 and 2, then later to be 4 and 8, Agent 3 would be the 'original' Inkling the rest get compared to. Agent 3 is a daredevil, often going into things without thinking anything through, and always puts getting any given job done first. She leads this trait of hers along with untold consequences to her actions which she is never prepared for, hardly takes ever any jokes, and still manages to piece it all together with a protective desire to keep her species safe - especially fellow Agents. She has however been on record she doesn't feel the need to talk to anyone, though talking to people isn't difficult (she just doesn't want to). Unfortunately, she is often blinded by all of these attributes in certain situations, where she often has to put herself first instead of others and/or take other means to deal with situations. Canon ^ (It's all in there, happy reading.) Pre-Chronology Agent 3 is the third agent in the New Squidbeak Splatoon, formed in order to retrieve the power sources that powered Inkopolis - the many Zapfish and the singular Great Zapfish - after the Octarians stole them all in one fell swoop. Agent 3 was to set out and return them all - which she did, and then vanished to the Deepsea Metro. But before the events of Octo Expansion of Splatoon 2 where she would appear again later on, she would instead vanish again, and wind up somewhere she hadn't seen (here). Taken aback what she saw, and an invitation flying into her face shortly, she decided to investigate to see what all the fuss about this festival is about. Plot Involvement Enter the Cosmos Prologue Upon arrival to the Star Festival, Agent 3 would first encounter 'Art Attack' (who was Ben 10, transformed), who seemed to be a fellow Inkling, the two greeting one another and Agent 3 genuinely thankful she's not the only squid 'and' kid around. Art Attack claims they had already launched someone prior to the conversation with Agent 3 (whom questions about it, to then find out it was Vilgax, and they were hit with a Splat Roller while covered in ink already). The two would then introduce themselves to one another, where Agent 3 would grow suspicious of Art Attack's name, thinking it more akin to a code name than an actual name. Art Attack, unfortunately, could not stick around (as Ben's transformation was about to end), so the two parted ways for now - Agent 3 however was not to be alone for long. She would shortly feel a tug on her tentacles, and instinctively turn around and whack whoever it was with her weapon - turns out it was Marie, a fellow Inkling and fellow Agent. Marie immediately states, and gives off the impression that, she is actually quite fond of Agent 3's voice, saying it would make the job a lot easier if she used it (to which Agent 3 said she didn't want to), and Marie commented on it to be 'as smooth as a summer's breeze', to which Agent 3 was immediately flustered and followed her fellow Agent with the intent of getting food. However, this plan would be abandoned when Marie heard someone say 'squidface' and took it upon herself to find who said it and presumably beat them senseless. When Agent 3 followed and saw the scenario, she straight up left Marie to it, saying 'You got yourself into this mess, now get yourself out of it.' Agent 3 would then remain in the cafe for a while until Bowser arrived and crashed the entire Star Festival. Within moments, she, along side the others who were at the Festival, would awake on a random planet, soon to be named 'The Gateway to the Gateway' and all of them were greeting by a small star creature known as a Luma. What followed next, after short conversation with the Luma, two others showed up and all 3 turned into bunny rabbits, issuing a challenge of Hide and Seek on the planet. Agent 3 would tend to the pipe, where while inside, she would find the mobility problem was a lot more spherical and gravity bending than she'd notice. While trying to get used to it, she would lay her eyes upon a giant golden coin with a question mark on it. Needless to say, she lunged at it, to which it disappeared upon contact, and left a red mushroom comparable to a Toad head on it with yellow stars on it instead of spots in it's place. It began blinking in and out of existence, as if it was timed, but Agent 3 managed to get it, and was granted a power surge - to which she would use to catch the third rabbit on the other end of another pipe. The 3 Luma-Rabbits (or something like that), after being found and returned under the group - united, they turned into their original Luma forms and formed something known as a 'Launch Star'. Before anyone could do anything as to how it works, an individual known as Captain Toad leapt right at it, and shortly after being in said star, he was launched away. Several toads and a giant Yoshi would follow, before it came time for the rest of the group to go. Agent 3 of which would go ahead with the energy from her mushroom still with her, only to then spend the flight in terrified screams... And then the landing at the Comet Observatory brought the group before Rosalina, who hoists the title of 'Mother of the Lumas' high and proud. She would shortly go on to explain the situation she seems to be having, the Comet Observatory's power source having been mostly taken and spread throughout the galaxy by Bowser, and now she requires help to get them back (she also notes Bowser is stronger somehow). A verification by Agent 3 later, and Rosalina re-instates that is indeed what the problem is. However, before Agent 3 could do anything else, her fellow Inkling Marie would get up in arms about something along the lines of a spy for Bowser, saying the spy could be green. Vilgax would press on her, noting that the same specifics she just noted - green - would make Marie suspicious as well. Sans the skeleton would join in as well, noting a big-headed individual (Dib) as suspicious for being green all over, and another like them seemed to be angry. A giant goat creature by the name of Asgore later, Agent 3 decided to speak up and pardon Dib's suspicion, saying that Bowser probably would have sent a more out of place individual than Dib to be spy, in which case it would have been obvious who the spy was. However, she also adds that it'd be too soon to draw correlation from Dib to Bowser seeing as nobody knew each other (most of them anyways) before coming here, Bowser included. Chapter 1 "Good Egg Bees" Following the previous dispute, Rosalina would grow tired of the arguing and basically tells everyone to shut up as the words she used echoed around the Comet Observatory. Agent 3 would look around and freeze with a scared look on her face as the mushroom's benefits faded. Among the others, everyone was presented with three Galaxies to choose from - Good Egg, Honeyhive and Loopdeeloop. Agent 3 looked in spite and horror at Loopdeeloop out of the water alone, hearing Julia speak about grouping up for Good Egg Galaxy to go to her. Agent 3 did so, taking her own enthusiasm in tow as to what may or may not await her, joined by Sans as well. Upon arrival to Good Egg Galaxy, Agent 3 would first travel down the orange path on the land - noting two other members of the group were checking out the house and the other path respectively, leaving Agent 3 to take care of this path. On the other side however, she would find herself face to face with two Goombas, which began rushing at her and the rest of the group in turn. She would preemptively shoot at both of them - along with Excalibur dashing in and slashing the Goombas, the two Goombas exploding into smoke after flying up into the air at a minor altitude. Agent 3 would usher Excalibur along with her, as they began to regroup with the others. Upon regrouping, everyone would be towards the castle on Good Egg Galaxy, with Ben talking to everyone as if to recommend to check it out. Agent 3 would add her thoughts, presuming it would be heavily guarded (as places like it tend to be). Ben would go on ahead a little early, followed by the others soon - and they would all meet some kind of launcher firing giant spherical balls with eyes and eerily potent toothy and fixed smiles. Jason Todd was seen frantically dodging them, the group trying to stop these things somehow while he kept dodging and dodging. Agent 3 in particular would notice Ravio preparing a bomb, and did the same. However, with several attacks from the group, the Chomps would be destroyed more often than not, revealed to be plastic. With this new found knowledge, the group began destroying them frantically, though Agent 3 opted not to, instead going on ahead to try and find the source of these things after throwing her Splat Bomb. However, it turns out she was not the only one - stopped mid-run by Manelion, who pulled her back by her collar, and the two shared a plan of action. Julia and Ben (now Art Attack) would also follow the same plan, ultimately reaching the source which turned out to be nothing but them appearing out of thin air (they were instead greeted with a Power Star which rocketed them back to the Comet Observatory), the momentum of which taking Agent 3 by surprise and sending her once again into fear mid-flight (and with added space sickness and dizziness afterwards). A short flight through space later, everyone (including the other two groups) had regrouped at the Comet Observatory, only to be told they are to be taking a break from star searching and that Rosalina had prepared 'a leisurely activity'. Without much warning, everyone was once again sent flying, this time to a smaller, peculiar planet with green, yellow and blue 'ends' on it. Blue and yellow were out of business, so green was the one they all headed to. Everyone would find themselves locked into what is basically bowling with shells, the aim being to destroy the other team's shells (Agent 3 was on Team 2 - putting her with allies Ben, Excalibur and Manelion as well as several others she hadn't conversed with at all). She would then ask who would be the one in the team to go first soon after the game officially began, everyone divided into two teams as the first shells were dispensed. Agent 3, within this game, would throw her shell at Marie, but the result wasn't met. Chapter 2 "When Koopas Collide" At the end of the soon to be dubbed 'Point Game', it was revealed that Team 2 won - everyone shortly to be taken to a shop ran by Luigi. He explained that those who had points from the games could buy something from his shop - given they had the points, of course! Agent 3 would help herself to a Super Mushroom, but everyone would shortly be disrupted by someone known as Bowser Junior and what appeared to be a craft Bowser(?); of which would proceed to capture everyone on an airship they had brought, and all of this was before Rosalina could give the team their next mission(s). Upon 'settling in' to captivity, fear would wake from Agent 3 as she would search around frantically and constantly for some kind of exit. Captivity was new to her before this moment, so saying she was unused to it was not even close. However, Ravio came to talk to her before she could search, having noticed her shift from energetic to scared silly. Upon being approached by him, Agent 3 would recognise him from Good Egg Galaxy, with the 'bombing plan' she picked up on and followed, thus playing a part in the Chomps destruction. Ravio would offer help with finding said exit; to which Agent 3 accepted, and ended up finding several windows and an air duct - while Ravio found the sleeping Wario in the corner of the airship's cell. Agent 3 would intend to go through the air duct, only to be delayed slightly when Ben (transformed into Upgrade) slid on by into it first ahead of her, to which was followed by Agent 3 in squid form. As she left, behind her back, Ravio would wish her a wave of good luck as she and Ben intended to reach the outside of the airship via the air duct, leaving everyone else in the cell. They would find Red Hood had been captured, bound up, and Bowser Junior was talking to four unknown minions. Upon returning, they would find that the sleeping Wario had indeed woken up, albeit forcefully, and was in a particularly bad mode upon waking up (angry), having been woken up by Ravio's bird and Odessa's several 'pick and drop' displays of strength. A particularly composed and classical looking cartoon man, who had made a hole with their gun, poked at said hole with said gun, the hole suddenly widening under Wario and getting him trapped. Wario would shortly wail and roar for freedom, to which several would try to help him out - but once again, it was Odessa who was the sole culprit to free him (though Wario's hat and his hairr both did not survive thanks to a laser beam from the transformed Ben). The hole would then give way when Laffey put a bomb in Wario's mouth (causing a particularly explosive and disgusting result), now bigger than before to let everyone go down. Upon going down, there were two options - go below the ship, or ascend upwards. Agent 3 would opt to go below the ship - having a goal to find and free the captured Red Hood, given he is there. As she would advance onward with others (including the likes of Medic, Laffey and Karako), Agent 3 and the others would find Red Hood was still bound and slumped over (presumably unconscious), and a distracted Bowser Junior. Their had two options - either wait for him to leave and untie Red Hood, or ambush Bowser Junior, deal with him however, 'then' do it while he's out of business. Agent 3 would choose to hide, entering squid form to give more room for the others to hide and remaining behind cover without a word. Though, she would be disappointed, however, when some members of the group didn't follow the silently chosen and mostly agreed plan of 'shut up and hide', some choosing to attack Bowser Junior. The group would end up attacking Bowser Junior, knocking him off a pile of boxes he was on and having him right where they wanted him. While Batman and Excalibur freed Jason, Agent 3 took the liberty of holding the young koopa at gunpoint and threatening him for information. When Jason got free, he would take her up on such an idea - though before they began to full-on interrogate him, Dib had hit Bowser Junior with an electrical blast from a gun of some kind, knocking him out. Agent 3 would be a little disheartened and lower her gun, everyone re-grouping atop the higher ground of the airship where Luigi would return with another Point Game - this time a music contest. As people banded together to make and play their own respective songs in teams, Agent 3 opted out and did not participate in the Point Game, genuinely not interested in trying it. Chapter 3 "Bowser's Galaxy Reactor" At the end of the Point Game, it was revealed the winners were Dib and Zim, who walked off with a grand total of a staggering 500 points for themselves (and each). As Jason would begin to suggest to everyone that they all head back to the Comet Observatory, Wario showed up and instead suggested they all pilot the airship to the middle of the universe - straight to the lair of the koopa king himself. Confirmation and agreement from Jason later (and a wardrobe change from Wario later), Wario would be piloting the airship while everyone else did their own thing, with promise Wario was directing the airship straight to Bowser. While other happenings occurred, Agent 3 would stay by herself once again, and glance out to the view from where she was and then back to everyone else, expressing to herself that she was happy to even share this with anyone at all. However, turns out Wario was a backstabber. Wario had taken everyone straight to Bowser himself, dropped them all off, and then took the airship away, leaving them all with the koopa king, who began spewing fireballs into the air which circled the area. While Agent 3 was moderately fearful of the koopa king, she would aim her weapon into the air and begin firing ink at the fireballs, intending to shoot them down and not paying attention to her surroundings at all; though seeming lost at first due to the presumed 'look' of these fireballs. Agent 3 would manage to shoot down several of these fireballs, many of the big fireballs to be exact. Everyone would then ensue attacks upon Bowser, toppling the koopa king momentarily. However, this would not last very long at all... Bowser would remain motionless for a while until an orb known only as Twilight appeared and seemed to 'merge' with the koopa king after he wailed for everyone to stay away. Upon merging, Bowser would be revitalised into a darker version of himself, powered up considerably and starting to deal with excess attackers that dared to get in his way. Agent 3 had taken a while to refill her ink tank prior to the transformation, the wails repeating in her head. She would intend to stay at the back, unable to harm the beast, when she got mental communication from Shilo. She had communicated with everyone with a battle strategy for who should do what in terms of 'roles', Agent 3 fitting into ranged fighters. She would try to think of something to do, intending to deal some damage to Bowser's throat so he can't spit fire, but then would hear Makoto's rallying quote, retracting a Splat Bomb she pulled out. Inspired and hopeful, she fired some ink, downed her Super Mushroom, fired more ink, and then leapt into the ink with a newfound will to protect the people who have made this adventure a learning experience - everyone who is there. From there, Agent 3 would speed around in the ink, peeking out to occasionally shot at Bowser as a means of distraction, and then sink back in to swim off to another part of the ink pool(s) she had made. Her attack would be practically ignored, and Bowser would focus Makoto, yet unable to take him down at first thanks to the support from others, such as Medic, who had powered him up and even Ubercharged him for an invincible barrier, only for a short time. However, given more attacks from the koopa king, Makoto wouldn't be able to hold up after the Ubercharge expired, as the koopa king would overpower him and push him to the brink of consciousness. Not too long after, Rosalina would emerge, using a beam of light, paralysing Bowser in his tracks, with Rosalina then making a portal to the Comet Observatory for everyone to flee through. Upon arrival, and emergence, the portal had closed on the other side, the group laying the body of the deceased Lu Bu and unconscious Makoto down, while some headed to interrogate Bowser Junior in the kitchen (which did not go well). Agent 3, on the other hand, stayed with the bodies, wanting to keep an eye on them in case they do somehow re-awaken. She stayed there for quite a while, until the group would receive another rude awakening... Chapter 4 "The Invasion" After everyone finally settled down over one loss and a partial 1-2 more, Bowser had returned in some kind of flying, smiling and blank machine - of some sort. Upon his arrival, he would immediately take Bowser Junior back with him into the machine and then leap out, clawing into the Observatory despite Rosalina's warning, pull something out and crush it into uselessness, throwing it away and then leaving. As he left, looking up once again would reveal a plethora of intimidating ships with Zim's insignia on it, which would shortly begin blasting lasers at the Observatory. Rosalina suggested getting contact with the ships, to which Agent 3 would think on before speaking up. She would first ask if anyone knew those ships, at least in terms of recognising them. She would then note they hadn't seen anything similar from Bowser yet - not in exact detail, the closest they have seen is the airship, so she doesn't think they're native (and considering the outlandish and different design in comparison). She continued a little more, theorising that if they somehow had someone related to them in their group to get into contact with whatever or whoever is inside the ships, they could sway them onto their side, spare them all, and rout them against Bowser instead. She would go on to notice said insignia and point at it, questioning if anyone recognised it and looking to the others. She would be outright ignored, and instead opted to do things herself. She would begin to scale the crumbling Observatory, and leap at one of the ships while Alexis had coated the Observatory in a cloak to keep it invisible. Managing to make the jump while a negotiation team makes their way into a separate ship with beings that look like Zim inside, Agent 3 would make it safely to the outside of the ship she intended to reach - though not one in particular, she would ask Julie to relay a message to the negotiation team (who manages to do so, though with struggles). From there, Agent 3 began to enter the ship she landed on, unable to find an external power source, but instead found the internal side of the ship to be more enlightening, containing a fake Zim and a being known as GIR, who caught her completely off guard and their soon-to-be-followed and joint screeching, no less a ship crash, did not help that matter at all. Before the crash, Agent 3 managed to escape before the crash, only to land with her head in the ground and pull herself out just in time for when the fake Zim transformed, growing several metal apendages and firing lasers at everyone. Agent 3 would begin to retaliate by dodging as many as she could and trying to shoot some down, though was flung into cover by Sans by turning her soul blue, as she was also trying to reach. Agent 3, now behind cover, began to plot and analyse their enemy. Now with one less leg thanks to Dedede, Agent 3 would assume that either brute force or overtime 'working it off' would be the only ways to remove each leg, only to be struck with an idea while she pulled out a Splat Bomb. She would begin to theorise that if she lands the Splat Bomb under one of those legs, and the bomb explodes in time with the mechanical leg stomping on it, it will do one of three things or none; heavy damage, wear them down with the ink, or blast the leg off. After a while of thinking to herself over this plan, Agent 3 would begin to throw the bomb and hope it'd work, as it was all she could really do. It would succeed, trapping Zim in it and giving leverage to others like Odessa who almost tore off another leg, while slowing him down. Agent 3 shot Zim in the eyes to blind him and thickened the ink trap with another Splat Bomb, before sitting the rest of the battle out. Final Chapter "Storm the Castle" With the battle against Zim over, they and GIR both vanished from the scene, though Rosalina was not particularly happy and talked back to the aggressor, Ben Tennyson, telling him he has no idea what he's on about. Agent 3 would zone out of the conversation until the topic of the Power Stars rose again, with the problem that they were the source for the Observatory. When presented with the ultimate task of going to get them all again, Red Hood would do the group's job and become angry with Rosalina, that is, until the Toad Brigade came on in with every last Power Star, Green Star AND Grand Star there was hidden around the galaxy. Such a feat left Rosalina in shock, Agent 3 being in awe of Captain Toad's presumed capabilities, having previously backed Red Hood's fit of rage up. With the stars, the Observatory completely transformed, leaving Agent 3 breathless and into a short fit of over-excitement, as she seemed to be unable to hold herself in - it was an amazing transformation, and only made it better as it went on, it seemed. However, shortly after, the new alien allies came out. They began to complain about the noise, which Rosalina said they were sorry for, but the group wanted the alien's help - without knowing the full job, the aliens said yes, not knowing what or who they were to be fighting, but that they agreed to join in and blast their future enemy with lasers from their ship (after all, they were promised as much snacks as they wish). After the two aliens headed off to their ship, Rosalina turned to everyone else with a determined glance and tone, asking if everyone is ready 'to travel to the center of the universe'. Agent 3 made sure her ink tank was full, Splat Bombs were ready and gun worked - all of which were, before confirming she herself was ready, hoping this time she can prove herself to those she might not have done so to before; though, knowing what they will be fighting once again, this may go just about as well as the previous time... Not too long after, and with some conversation in between, everyone was soon walking across a bridge and into a portal that would take them right to Bowser himself, and sure enough, it did - as the Koopa King was waiting for them - every last one of them. A trip up green-and-white tiled stairs and such later, Bowser was there - and without much delay, everyone was once again on a ringed platform, face-to-face with the then Twilight powered Bowser right before them, challenging all of them to come towards him. Agent 3 would look around the battlefield to try and come up with her plan of action, noticing Sans spawn Gaster Blasters near almost everyone, and that several others were already attacking Bowser. Agent 3 climbed up onto a Gaster Blaster near her and it ascended upwards with her on top, and when it fired a laser beam, Agent 3 shot some ink into it, unifying the two and aiming at Bowser. However, Bowser would teleport out of the way, avoiding it and a few other attacks that would come his way. From there, Agent 3 leapt down from the Gaster Blater, and in turn, landed near everyone else - grouping up with those who hold guns or 'have' guns in some form. She would prepare herself and steady her aim, then pointing her gun at Bowser and holding down the trigger with intent to empty her ink tank on him as to give some form of support fire - for that was all she could do. She figured Bowser can probably tank a Splat Bomb if he had tanked several ordinary explosions before, which he did, so she had opted to choose the more ink-friendly option and opt for dozens upon dozens of inky projectiles from her weapon to Bowser, attempting to hinder him in some way, if it did work this time, though if it didn't work, Agent 3 may regret her decision, and be on the 'business end' of one of Bowser's seemingly very strong attacks. This time however, the entirety of her ink tank was deflected by the again-transformed Bowser, into Giga Dark Bowser, the convenient wall nearby now coated green as Bowser kept taking damage. While Agent 3 this time refilled her ink tank, the last of the 'presumed dead' squad in Makoto and Laffey had returned, joining in once again, with Bowser being particularly frustrated how Makoto survived. A lot of damage later, Bowser transformed once again - but not by himself, but by some sort of knightly being emerging and declaring the Twilight would give him more power by consuming him. Ergo, as the Twilight's power infused into Bowser some more and the same figure left as soon as they entered, Bowser falling victim to the intense force practically forced into and upon him, morphing him into Dry Bowser. Agent 3, now with her tank full, would intend to do some damage this time, but she figured she wouldn't actually be able to harm Bowser with her ink alone - so, she opted for a backup plan - teaming up with someone else to make something better. Noticing Eric and his fire, she called out to him, asking to borrow some of his literal fire power and making a flamethrower by replacing her ink tank's contents with fire instead of the ink. With Eric's assistance, she would try out her new weapon if it was possible and if Eric helped out with her request, burning down the skeletal mass of Dry Bowser before her and caring little to nothing as she stared at the potentially burning, bone-borne turtle who caved to the Twilight's power. Eric would comply and fuel their new weapon, dealing strong fire damage to Dry Bowser, among other people, but the beast would ultimately be felled by CN-Tan's rocket combo and the Irken Armada which showed up to finish the job. This completely eviscerated Bowser into nothing but ashes, and freed Princess Peach, who was surprised to not see Mario save her, but upon being guided back through the portal the group entered, spent her time with Rosalina while the group rested, Agent 3 staring out into space one final time while she could, even trying to reach out to the stars among it at one point. Epilogue(s) Enter the Cosmos (Epilogue is in two parts - P1 , P2 ) Upon the defeat of Dry Bowser, Agent 3 would join up with the others back to the Mushroom Kingdom, but when presented with the chance to leave, Agent 3 would begin second guessing herself if she wants to leave right away or not. While thinking about it, she decided to approach people and say her goodbyes to the select people she wanted to approach - Ben, Eric, and Julia. Though she noticed other people she had met and interacted with before, among others, she was mostly unsure whether to talk to them or not, for she either knew them too little or not even a little. With her initial goodbyes complete soon enough, Agent 3 stood before the entrance to the mushroom-shaped ship, waiting for anyone else to perhaps want to talk to her before she would intend to go through it and leave. Within her conversations before she left, she would get responses from Eric and Julia, and approaching her included Excalibur and Ruby - and upon finishing their communications, Agent 3 leapt into the portal to home - landing in the Deepsea Metro back in her home world, where the events of Splatoon 2's Octo Expansion DLC would begin, with Agent 3 setting out to explore the metro itself and with intent to learn the new things the world has to offer. Character Relationships What relationships (friends, foes, romantic interests, etc) did they develop in the game? * Ben Tennyson ''- A character from 'Ben 10' who appeared in '''Enter the Cosmos.' Agent 3's relations with Ben were slowly building up over time, for from the start, Ben was the first individual she met, though he was in the form of Art Attack, of whom Agent 3 spent her time with until Marie showed up. As Agent 3 would later encounter Upgrade during the airship capturing, and recognising the symbol she had seen on Art Attack before, and then seeing it again in the final battle (both the symbol and Art Attack), Agent 3 managed to figure out they were all Ben, but she deems it was thanks to him that she wasn't lonely among the whole adventure, and thanked him for it in the end. * Marie - A character from Splatoon who appeared in'' Enter the Cosmos. ''The relationship between Agent 3 and Marie is fellow Agents and Inklings - to which Agent 3 typically follows Marie around and helps her out sometimes - though not all the time. The actual feelings of either are mostly unknown, but Marie is very good at getting under Agent 3's Inkling skin (figuratively) and get on her nerves, especially as it has been noted Marie is particularly interested in Agent 3's voice, having supposedly not heard it at all (if not, then in a long time), which worries Agent 3 greatly as she doesn't intend to use it too much anyway. * Manelion - An original character (OC) who appeared in Enter the Cosmos. Agent 3 and Manelion would first interact with the common plan of reaching the source of the Chomps on Good Egg Galaxy, a plan that led them straight to the Power Star they were sent to get, with a promise of introduction to be delivered after they were done at the galaxy (Manelion would claim he liked her plan and agreed to it, with great success). Long term, the meeting with Manelion will slowly amplify Agent 3's will to cooperate with others more often, a trait Agent 3 will be forced to learn if she hopes to succeed later on at all. However, during the ending, Agent 3 is implied to have seen Manelion's childlike side, and practically throws him away, not saying her goodbyes to him in particular. Trivia Edit Any extra info/trivia about the character. (Will add to if I find out any.) Category:Characters Category:Enter the Cosmos